<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cake Catastrophe by ProcrastinatingAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820479">The Cake Catastrophe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor'>ProcrastinatingAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Br’aad angst, Episode: s02e28 The Cake Mistake, Gen, Grumpy Sylnan being a dick-, Mentions of Blood, exclusively written at 2-4am, hurt!Br’aad, put the violence warning on just to be safe, written instead of sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The issue is that no-one’s had any of the cake yet!” Walking over, Br’aad moved to intercept his brother.“Who wants the first slice—”<br/>A fist collided painfully in his face.<br/>——<br/>What if Br’aad had gotten in front of Sylnan in 2x28</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taxi &amp; Br'aad Vengolor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cake Catastrophe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No. We’re not just glazing over that Br’aad, if there’s an issue here we’re going to talk about it,” Sylnan said, getting more annoyed by the minute.<br/>
“Alright let’s talk about it, you’re a dick!” Mountain shouted.</p>
<p>Everything was escalating faster than he’d expected and Br’aad was desperately looking for a way to defuse the situation.<br/>
He thought the party would work. He’d even made cake—<br/>
Cake!</p>
<p>“The issue is that no-one’s had any of the cake yet!” He tried to keep a light tone as he picked it up, turning to face everyone and asking, “Who wants some cake?”<br/>
In the moment his back was turned, Sylnan had begun moving closer to Mountain, a malicious glint in his eye. Walking over, Br’aad moved to intercept his brother.<br/>
“Who wants the first slice—”</p>
<p>Raising the plate up, he tried to catch Sylnan’s eye, hopefully stopping what was about to happen. He only received a tsk of annoyance before Sylnan kept walking, smacking into his shoulder as if trying to walk through him.<br/>
But Br’aad in his naivety pushed through, keeping up with Sylnan, getting in front of him again.<br/>
Cake raised, he looked desperately into his brother’s eyes only to be met with someone unrecognizable.</p>
<p>A fist collided painfully in his face. He felt his nose crack, head lurching back as his body stumbled back, falling to the ground. Tears welled up in his eyes, whether from the pain or fear, Br’aad couldn’t tell. He just froze, cupping his nose as it began to bleed.<br/>
Br’aad thought he saw something change in his brother’s eyes, only for it to be disrupted by Mountain lunging at him.<br/>
Velrisa ran to stop Mountain as he went for a second strike, holding him back from Sylnan who looked on, the anger and fight gone, but yet no desire to help his brother who was laying at his feet. </p>
<p>“Some fucking party,” Sylnan muttered, giving them all a disgusted look before turning to leave. </p>
<p>“Mountain, let him go,” Vel said as Mountain fought against her, trying to follow Sylnan as he exited.<br/>
“He fucking attacked Br’aad, someone needs to go deal with him!” Mountain argued.</p>
<p>“…m-my cake…” </p>
<p>Br’aad’s broken words stopped Mountain’s struggles.<br/>
The half-elf was still on the ground, tears and blood streaming down his face, but he didn’t seem to care. He sat up onto his knees, moving to try and gather up the cake that was smushed on the ground around him. Slowly placing it on the plate, he attempted to mold it back into some semblance of what it once was. </p>
<p>Whatever was up with Sylnan was worse than he thought. So much worse. His brother, the only family he’d ever had. The one who’d always protected him. But yet, in that moment he looked no different than the bullies of their childhood.<br/>
He was so afraid of what Sylnan was becoming. Afraid that he was already too late and that Sylnan was as hopeless as the ruined cake.<br/>
He didn’t want to give up on his brother. Maybe if he kept trying, he could put the cake back together. Maybe it could be saved. </p>
<p>The party just watched as Br’aad sat silently trying to salvage the cake, his tears and blood mixing into the mush. They didn’t know what to do. They knew it was beyond saving, but they hadn’t seen him this broken since Sylnan’s death. </p>
<p>Taxi was the one to head to Br’aad first, gently taking his hands away from the cake and attempting to bring him back to them. </p>
<p>“Br’aad? Are you alright-” Taxi cut himself off already knowing the answer. “We should get you cleaned up.”<br/>
“B-but what about the cake...” He responded weakly, looking up at Taxi for the first time.<br/>
“To hell with the cake!” Mountain shouted. “Sylnan needs to be taught a lesson.”<br/>
“Maybe now’s not the best time,” Taxi tried to explain lightly.<br/>
“No. Taxi, he’s dangerous, we can’t just let that slide.”<br/>
“He-He’s not dangerous.” Br’aad spoke up, shoulders shaking with more tears. “He’s never hurt me before. That wasn’t Sylnan. He would never-” he broke off again, just sounding increasingly hurt and confused.<br/>
“C’mon Br’aad, let’s go to the infirmary. We can discuss all of this later,” Taxi coaxed, giving Mountain a pointed stare at the end. </p>
<p>Supporting Br’aad as he stood up from the ground, they headed for the infirmary, both silent as they left the deck. Leaving behind the chaos and uncertainties the last few moments had brought. Leaving it behind for the moment at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this yesterday, 2am to 4 non-stop. It was off a joke while i was listening to the ep that then I was too happy with to not write. Was suppose to be a Drabble. Holy crap huge thank you to my beta, leaf_gravy, for literally editing this with me since 2am—<br/>Hope yall enjoyed and as always concrit accepted, just pls be polite </p>
<p>Tumblr - @readingwriter92 (if ya want some more shitty rambles XD) </p>
<p>(Also shhhh I know I said the next thing I was gunna post was the sick Br’aad fic - I swear im working on it XDDD but ‘tis a long boi i dont know how to end—)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>